Repetition
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Or: When Frisk realises she can't handle dying and Chara struggles to keep her sane. Siblings! Chara and Frisk, OOC! Frisk, OOC! Chara. Chara is dead, but has been with Frisk since birth. Chara did NOT fall. Mentions of suicidal thoughts, mentions of PTSD. AU!


**RESET 1:**

Frisk jumped from the golden flower bed she'd landed in- Chara abruptly shooting upwards besides her. Her ghost form seemed to waver, as if flickering in and out of this plain of existence.

Then she gave Frisk a grin.

"Come on sis, we got this. Dunno what that was, but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish, before chalking up their previous experience to something akin to a premonition.

Frisk agreed and continued walking- but she couldn't shake off the feeling of having a toad- frog, she reminded herself- cover you in flies and eat you alive.

She hoped it was a dream.

 **RESET 21:**

How many more times must she suffer through this!? How many more times must she die to Toriel!?

Her goat-mum, her friend, the first person she's met in the Underground that didn't want to maliciously tear them apart. The woman was supposed to take care of them, to show them how the Underground worked and lead them to safety and security. Tell then facts about snails that she'd blank but nod to anyway, tell her puns that were simply terrible.

But now…

Frisk cried as she swung her stick in a feeble attempt to bat away Toriel's flaming hands.

The stick caught fire and she along with it.

Chara turned away, heaving and waiting for the RESET to start.

 **RESET 27:**

She'd done it- she had actually done it!

She defeated Toriel…

…the Dust lingered on her hands as she forced a RESEET, no matter how much Chara pleaded with her not to.

 **RESET 31:**

Finally, she grimaced in satisfaction with little more than a thin line for a mouth turned upwards slightly to show for it. She'd finally done it.

She'd left the Ruins.

The safety and security of the Ruins was left behind, followed closely by the feeling of tears streaking down her face as she clutched Toriel's robe like a lifeline- she hoped the goat woman hadn't noticed her flinch when she pat Frisk on the back gently.

She and Chara never looked back once they left, but now the cold of this new place- Snowdin- was irritating her to the point where she entertained the idea of staying with Toriel in the Ruins forever.

 **RESET 34:**

A Humerus bone crackled sickeningly through her chest cavity before exploding out of her back in a shower of gore.

She could faintly hear Chara begging her to stay awake.

 **RESET 35:**

Papyrus' ego was easy to stroke, and she found herself stupid for not thinking of it sooner. His puzzles were quite cool- well, the idea behind them anyway- but what they promised her if she mis-stepped?

Thinking on that, she stumbled, the glowing ball in her hands lighting up almost instantly, and she fried before she even knew what was going on.

Chara could be heard screaming her name in anguish.

 **RESET 39:**

"You don't have to keep doing this." She was pleading, and even though Frisk could tell she was in utter agony at the fact that she could do nothing to help, Frisk marched onwards towards Waterfall anyway- most likely to her death.

That seems to be all she's doing these days- dying. She had no issue with that; she has issue with the nightmares she's undoubtedly going to suffer through for the rest of her life, the phantom pains she has once a RESET has been done.

But not with dying.

She had the issue with the fact that she kept coming back.

 **RESET 57:**

It never ended.

She was in hell…

…or heaven, and maybe this was God's unique way of punishing her? Punishing her for not being the child her parents wanted, punishing her for the sinful thought of suicide that was her main point for even climbing Ebbott Mountain.

"Frisk, please." Chara was in tears now, begging, pleading- she'd even tried to take over once or twice and steer her in the other direction. Frisk however refused to give up. She'd gladly sacrifice herself to save everything and everyone in the Underground.

"No. We need to do this."

"But not at your expense!" Chara had snapped, her ruby eyes dulling in sadness and anguish that Frisk could only endure.

That was all she did these days. Endure.

"You're _dying_ Frisk. Over and over and over and it isn't _right_!" she was sobbing now, tears made of black tar slipping down her cheeks, the viscous liquid dribbling down her chin. Frisk began crying softly to herself as well, hands curling around Chara's for some form of way to keep her grounded- out of the memories of spears piercing her body or magic bullets exploding through her head or songs that crushed her SOUL or bones shattering through her or being split in two and she just wanted to _makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop_.

She was barely hanging on by a thread, and Chara could see that.

So, swallowing her anxiety and pain at her sister's suffering, Chara gently steered Frisk towards the Inn in Snowdin. A detour form where they needed to go but one night wouldn't hurt.

Frisk hadn't slept in four days anyway; this might do them some good.

It might help.

 **RESET 58:**

Frisk tossed and turned and screamed in her sleep until she stiffened and went still…

…she'd had a heart attack, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips and dribbling down the side of her chin as Chara bawled into her arms, waiting for the RESET.

Sleeping didn't help.

 **RESET 71:**

Frisk had made her way through Hotland and was on her way to the MTT Resort.

Chara had watched on with barely concealed resentment as Frisk poured a glass of water on the dehydrating Fish warrior before she helped her stand and walked her back to Waterfall.

Undyne was kinda nice when you get to know her…

…but those spears…

…she hoped she never saw Undyne again.

 **RESET 94:**

Mettaton lay there, unmoving as Alphys hovered over him, fixing his robotic form as his ghost slept within it.

Frisk didn't even spare the robot a glance as she moved to the elevator. Chara scowled at him with more fire than a flamethrower in her eyes.

 **RESET 98:**

She didn't even attempt to fight Asgore as he thrusted a trident through her chest.

 **RESET 111:**

Flowey grinned triumphantly, a vine slamming through her Soul before she could even open her mouth to scream.

 **RESET** …she couldn't remember:

They were free.

The barrier broken.

The Underground empty- just like the prophecy spoke of.

She tried not to think on fire engulfing her entire body as she lied straight to Toriel's face saying _"Oh, I need to go find something I left at the top of the mountain."_

She obviously trusted her enough to go on her own.

"So…we're finally gonna rest?" She sounded almost apprehensive as Chara knelt before her, her body having become some form of corporeal. Clutching her fingers with a gentleness only Chara could show to Frisk, she smiled. Soft, serene, accepting. "N-No more dying?"

Her life was tied to Frisk- always had been.

And she had no objection with what they would do. Frisk couldn't sleep anymore- they'd tried so hard but nothing would work. She barely ate- her ribs protruding through her purple sweater but thankfully not enough so that Toriel or Sans noticed. She couldn't look any of her monster 'friends' in the eyes anymore- not without feeling spears protrude from her body in every angle or her skin melting from ghostly acidic tears or being engulfed in flames so hot her eyes melted out of their sockets or explosive 'Mini-Mettatons' shattering against her skull or bones thrusting through her chest…

…and she could still feel the phantom pain of each and every death.

Frisk resolutely turned towards the hole she'd fell down- with the barrier gone she'd die from the fall like she'd first intended to do, and maybe she and Chara can finally just…rest.

 **?:**

Her back hit the ground, she died instantly, and all around her was nothing but black and Chara. She stood next to her, hands clasped in hers as they both watched around the void they'd found themselves in.

No RESET button…

After digesting this information Chara turned and squeezed herself to Frisk and hugged and hugged and hugged until it became hard to breathe…and Frisk didn't need to breathe if she was dead. So she hugged back just as hard, and cried tears of happiness.

She'd finally died. Finally, rest and peace was hers- _theirs_.

Then the button popped back into existence, a skeletal hand gently caressing it, and she found herself staring at W. D. Gaster.

She didn't know how she knew who he was, she just _knew_. And the implications of what he was doing with the RESET button slammed into her.

" _YOu cAn'T dieeeee…._ " His voice sounded as though he was under water, gargled and messy and it made Chara's spine shiver. She clutched Frisk's hand tighter, her glare turning her eyes into pinpricks as she leaked tar from her facial orifices. "You HavE MOOOOre To DOoOoo…"

"J-Just let me die, _please_ …please just let me rest." Frisk had gone so quiet Chara could barely hear her, but Gaster seemed to have no issue, despite standing a full ten feet away. "I'm so tired…so very tired and it just _won't stop_ and _please_ …just let me rest."

Gaster didn't even seem remorseful when he forced Frisk's hand to move against her will to the RESET button- Chara entertained the thought of slicing Frisk's arm off, but if they were dead it wouldn't work anyway.

So she watched as Frisk pleaded and cried and screamed and begged and all Gaster did was force her hand to the RESET button.

All she could do was watch as Frisk broke, finally broke, and her face just seemed to leak endless tears but her face was so neutral it scared her.

All she could do was watch as Frisk's now limp had touched the button, and Gaster disappeared as quickly as he came.

And all she could do was watch as the world exploded into colour and vibrancy- a vibrancy that Frisk and her had never seen.

 **RESET…N/A:**

Frisk jumped from the golden flower bed she'd landed in- Chara abruptly shooting upwards besides her. Her ghost form seemed to waver, as if flickering in and out of this plain of existence.

Frisk simply wept until tears stopped streaming down her face. Hours later, they remained in the golden bed of flowers, and Frisk realised something.

She couldn't do this anymore.

But for some reason her DETERMINAITON hadn't gone away, and she just cried some more until her tears turned black, DETERMINATION dripping from her cheeks and splashing against the ground gently.

Chara felt resentment to everything and everyone in the Underground.

She took over Frisk's body without an issue, and got angrier and angrier at everything around her as she heard Frisk's soft sobs in the back of her head.

Pacifist did nothing.

Genocide might work.


End file.
